1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device and a communication method for wirelessly communicating with a Near Field Communication terminal device using a RFID, and processing information received from the communication terminal device using software.
2. Background Art
A customer management support system (for example, see Patent Literature 1) has been disclosed that supports marketing while securing privacy of customers with minimum customer data by utilizing non-contact information medium.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a customer management support system in which card identification information of non-contact information medium and minimum amount of necessary user information are registered by a user to a management center as customer information via a network, and later, the user places the non-contact information medium near a reader disposed at a facility to receive facility usage information at the management center via a network, and adds the facility usage information to the user information. Specifically, in the customer management support system, a processing unit of the management center registers the customer information to a storage unit to create a database based on the card identification information, and regarding the facility usage information, the reader identification information and the time record are registered to user information related to the card identification information among registered customer data, with the user information associated with the reader identification information and the time record. Furthermore, use trend information of the facility is transmitted to the terminal device of each facility.
In addition, a distribution method and a distributing device of non-contact IC tag that allow a simple registration procedure in an information distribution system using non-contact IC tag has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
In Patent Literature 2, the following has been disclosed. First, when a mobile terminal device is connected to a communication interface; a membership ID of a distributed non-contact IC tag is read by a reader. The mobile terminal device is then controlled by a control unit via the communication interface so as to send an email containing the membership ID to a server. The server, when receiving the e-mail from the mobile terminal device, performs user registration based on the mail address assigned to the mobile terminal device, and the membership ID contained in the e-mail.